


just a silly phase

by thekardemomme



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Hate to Love, Heart-to-Heart, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekardemomme/pseuds/thekardemomme
Summary: Isak and Even don’t like each other. (Also: Isak and Even play 7 Minutes in Heaven.)Time heals all wounds.





	just a silly phase

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally like no angst don’t be misled
> 
> title from I’m Not In Love by 10cc :’))
> 
> (see end notes for warnings)

Isak’s never been one to participate in the dumb party games the others insist on playing. He likes parties and he likes drinking, but he doesn’t think that mixes well with games that involve kissing or divulging secrets. He’s sat through many parties watching his friends play Suck and Blow, Never Have I Ever, and Spin the Bottle. Hell, Isak’s even refused to play beer pong a good handful of times. So how he ends up sitting in a circle to play Truth or Dare is beyond him, but it’s too late to back out now.

It’s Eva’s turn. She spins the bottle and it lands on Mikael, her ex-boyfriend’s current boyfriend. She smirks up at him, inhibitions all but gone with the alcohol in her system. “Mikael, truth or dare?” She slurs, tipping back her cup. Her girlfriend, Vilde, lightly taps the cup and quietly murmurs for her to put it down and go a bit easy on the alcohol. Isak’s kind of relieved.

“Truth.”

“Hm,” Eva says, considering. “Um, is it true that you got suspended at Bakka for having sex in the boys’ bathroom?”

Mikael’s cheeks flame as he nods, though he looks a bit smug when some of the boys clap him on the back and congratulate him. Isak knows the story already, has heard Mikael tell it quite a few times. It was his awakening to realize he was into boys, apparently. Isak’s had a similar revelation, only it started with a hot transfer from Bakka and ended with that same transfer hating Isak’s guts for no apparent reason.

The transfer student, Even Bech Næsheim, has some vendetta against Isak. Nobody really knows why—or if they do, they pretend not to and never tell anyone—but it’s gone on for months. Even’s never super mean, but it’s not hard to notice the glares and the eye rolls and the way Even’s mood swings whenever Isak is around. It’s really inconvenient that Isak’s best friend (and Eva’s ex) Jonas, is dating Even’s best friend, Mikael. Because Jonas has to choose between Mikael and Isak way too often, and Mikael has to choose between Jonas and Even way too often. It’s an unfair situation for everybody involved.

It’s a wonder that Even even showed up to this party, but he’s here, sitting across the circle from Isak. He hasn’t looked at Isak once all night.

Mikael grabs the bottle and spins it, and it lands on Even. “Ah, Even, my man!” He cheers, and Isak looks away as Even smiles. His shoelaces are untied, he notices. “Truth or dare, bro?”

“Dare. Do your worst.”

Mikael doesn’t hesitate. “I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with someone else in the circle. But you don’t get to pick who. The bottle does. I’ll spin it.” Mikael spins the bottle again, and everyone watches with wide eyes as it goes. Spending seven minutes in a dark closet with Even is every person’s dream, girls and boys alike. Even’s hot, for one, but he’s also funny and smart and interesting and probably a very good kisser.

The bottle slows, and the entire room holds their breath as it rattles on the wood floor. It spins two more times before gliding to a stop, the neck of the bottle pointing directly at Isak. Isak feels as frustrated as he knows Even looks, his cheeks blooming as he accepts his fate and pushes himself to his feet.

Even, on the other hand, seems very opposed to the whole thing. “Come on, man. Spin it again,” he practically begs. Isak tries not to let it get to him. He knows Even doesn’t like him, of course he’s going to say mean shit.

“No. The bottle has spoken.” Mikael claps Even’s back and points to the closet underneath the stairs. “Go on, Harry Potter. That closet is plenty roomy for you and Draco.”

“So you’re admitting Draco and Harry are dating?” One girl squeals from across the ring. Isak doesn’t know who she is.

“If they are, it’s not for your fetishization and enjoyment,” Isak deadpans, making his way towards the closet. Even joins, one slow shuffling step at a time. It’s like there’s chains stuck to their feet, and their seven minutes could quite possibly be up before they even make it to the closet.

Isak doesn’t like closets. He just got out of one for fuck’s sake. A metaphorical one, granted, but a suffocating one all the same. A metaphorical closet isn’t less claustrophobic than a literal one, Isak’s discovered. Especially now that they’re in a closet under a staircase, breathing in dust and cobwebs and pressed so close that Isak can feel Even’s breath. It smells like booze, but he can’t even think about that, because Even is so close and so, so pretty. Even if he is a dick.

“Seven minutes starts now!” Jonas says from the other side, and it’s dark, but Isak can still just barely see the form of Even flipping off the door. He relates, but it also kind of pisses him off because that’s Isak’s best friend and fuck if he’ll let some pretentious asshole flip off his best friend.

“Chill,” Isak snaps, lips alcohol-loose. “I don’t wanna be in here anymore than you do, but it was your friend who dared you to do this, not mine. So you can put your fucking finger down or otherwise I can shove it up your ass.”

Even stiffens, they’re so close that Isak can feel it. It’s annoying. “Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He snaps, and Isak scoffs. Is that supposed to be a thinly veiled fucking gay joke? “I really don’t appreciate being the butt of those types of jokes, and I swear to god if you make a joke about the word butt, I’ll kill you,” Even adds.

“You wouldn’t kill me, there’s witnesses.”

“Not in here.”

“It’s only you and me in this damn closet, who the hell else would’ve done it? The mice?”

“Maybe.”

“Fuck off,” Isak snaps, slumping against the wall and folding his arms over his chest. He’s not used to people not liking him. Or, well, okay, that’s not true. But at least the other people who dislike him have a _reason_ to. Even has never given Isak a reason. He doesn’t like that Even just dislikes him, and that he has no idea why. “Is there a fucking light in here?”

Even snorts. “All that ego and you’re still scared of the dark?”

“Dude, seriously, chill. I don’t wanna have to put up with your unnecessary bullshit for the next seven minutes.”

“Six minutes and twenty seven seconds. And why the hell is my bullshit unnecessary?”

“Why is it necessary?” Isak counters. “Do you get something out of being a dick to me?”

Even sniffs, and Isak hears the sound of his back hitting the wall. They’re just barely far enough away now that Isak can’t smell Even’s tequila breath anymore. “Yeah, it makes me feel better, surprisingly.”

“Why, though? What the hell have I ever done to you? I’ve met you one time and we barely even spoke to each other.”

That much is true. Isak’s never really spoken to Even before this. They’ve hung around each other (begrudgingly) because their respective best friends are dating and it’s kind of inevitable, plus they go to the same school which puts them at parties together and shit. But Isak’s only ever been formally introduced once, when Jonas introduced Isak to Mikael. Even and Mikael had been a package deal, both all smiles as they shook Isak’s hand. There had been banter the whole time, and Isak didn’t know what happened, but by the end of the night, Even had started giving Isak the cold shoulder.

Jonas had noticed immediately. He’d asked Isak what happened to make Even so pissy, but Isak had drawn blanks. He’d thought maybe Even would approach him at some point, but he hadn’t. And whenever Isak had tried, Even had either rolled his eyes and walked away or just ignored Isak altogether. It was frustrating. Isak just wanted Even to like him, and maybe kiss him and hold his hand a little bit, whatever. He wishes he knew what he did wrong.

Even sighs, like he can’t quite believe this is happening. “You seriously have no fucking clue, do you?” He asks, and Isak insists that no, he doesn’t. He’s been trying to say that for months. “When Jonas introduced me and Mikael to you, we all sat at that pizza place, right? And Mikael and Jonas kissed and you called Jonas a fag. Now, look, I don’t know what kind of dynamic you and Jonas have, but that’s not a cool thing of you to say. At all. You made gay jokes all night and it made me extremely uncomfortable. Gay people aren’t the butt of your jokes.”

Isak holds his hands up. “Dude, look, I’m sorry if that offended you. I make those kind of jokes all the time around Jonas, but if you’d told me you were uncomfortable I would’ve stopped making them.”

“I shouldn’t have to tell you it’s not cool to call someone a fag. Jonas is bi, Mikael is bi, and I’m pan, but that doesn’t make us any less part of the same ‘gay community’ that you were making jokes about. If you’re straight, it’s not your place to make some of the jokes you were making, especially calling someone a fag. I don’t care who told you that you could.”

Isak blinks, trying to make sense of what the hell Even is going on about. At first, he thinks Even’s just fucking with him. But after a few moments of silence that’s only broken by Even’s angry heavy breathing, Isak realizes that he’s serious. And the whole situation becomes a whole lot funnier.

“Bro,” Isak laughs. “This is the funniest shit that’s ever happened to me.”

“This isn’t fucking funny. You’re such a dick, this is why I can’t fucking stand you.”

“Even, Even, breathe. I get where you’re coming from, I really do. And I won’t use that word around you anymore, I should’ve asked to make sure you were comfortable, and I really do apologize for that.”

“You shouldn’t use it at all if—”

“Even, Jonas and I use that word for each other all the time. He calls me that too,” Isak interrupts, shutting Even up immediately. “Why? Because I’m gay. Did you not hear me talking about how hot Liam Hemsworth is?”

“It’s not gay to think someone’s attractive.”

Isak laughs again, loud and uninhibited, cutting though the silence and the stale, warm air surrounding them. “You’re right, but it’s really fucking gay to talk about sucking their dick. Which is what I was doing in that conversation. God,” Isak giggles, nearly doubling over despite there not really being much room, “I can’t believe you thought I was straight this whole time.”

Even shifts on his feet, like he’s uncomfortable and embarrassed. Isak’s sure that his laughing isn’t doing much to help Even’s embarrassment, but he can’t stop. “Some of the jokes were just, like, I don’t know. You gave off straight vibes. I thought you just were making those jokes because we were making them; or that you thought it was okay because you had a bi best friend. I didn’t know,” Even mumbles, kicking the toe of his shoe against the hardwood flooring. “Sorry.”

“No, no, no need to apologize. I should be the one apologizing,” Isak wheezes, still trying to get himself together. He honestly can’t believe someone thought he was straight. The biggest joke of 2017. “Jesus, I spent years pretending to be straight and no one believed me, and now that I’m actually out I give off straight vibes. What do I have to do to get boys in this economy, sell my kidneys to buy more gay vibes? Carry glitter in my pocket? Write _I love dick_ on my forehead?”

“Ugh,” Even groans, but there’s a lilt of laughter in the octaves of his voice. “Stop making fun of me, this is so embarrassing. Some of your jokes were so funny and I couldn’t even laugh because I thought you were being offensive instead of relatable! God, I hate myself.”

Isak stands back up, leaning against the wall and trying to catch his breath. “No, fuck, no. Honestly some of my jokes were pretty out there and you had every right to be upset over them. I just have, like, no filter. So I really am sorry for making you uncomfortable. I’m not laughing because of that. I just think it’s funny that someone actually thought I was straight. Like the only person who ever thought I was straight was my fucking dad,” Isak laughs, and he doesn’t need a light on to know that Even is blushing. “I really am sorry. I’ll be more careful about what I say in front of people. I‘m honestly gay as hell, though, so I promise I’m not some ignorant straight homophobe. Swear it.”

“It’s fine. I’m sorry I made assumptions. And that I’ve been so passive aggressive. I should’ve just talked to you.” There’s a lull for a moment, where Isak wonders what they’re going to say next. They’ve never had civil conversation before and he doesn’t know where to go from here. Thankfully, Even makes the transition for him. “I’m sorry about your dad, too, though. Parents can be really shit about that. My parents were really cool about it, thankfully, but I’ve spent plenty of time with my friend’s mum speaking to her about multi attraction. She’s a good ally now though.”

Isak hums. “Yeah, Jonas had to take some time to explain the difference between bisexual and pansexual to me. It was a real shock to the system to find out that I don’t actually know everything.”

“How did your ego ever recover?” Even teases.

“I’m just such a warrior, a survivor,” Isak teases back, and the chuckle it pulls from Even makes his heart float. It’s amazing the different light he sees Even in now that they’ve figured out the misunderstanding (especially since he can’t physically see Even in any light at all, so his beauty isn’t distracting him). “Yeah, um, my dad was chill about it, just a little weird I guess. He thought I was joking at first. Then advised me not to tell my mum because she’d get stressed out, or whatever. It took me way longer to tell her than I’d hoped, but once I did, she accepted me without hesitation. I think she always kind of knew, but just..wanted me to come to terms with it on my own before she acknowledged it. I appreciate that from her. My dad’s a good guy, just.. I don’t know. Things are weird with him.”

“I get that,” Even says gently. Isak nods a little, before remembering that Even can’t actually see him. “But it’s cool that your mum was accepting. That’s really amazing. And it’s really amazing that you’re so comfortable in who you are.”

“It took me a while to get here, but uh, yeah. I’m in a good place with it now. I have bad days but you know, who doesn’t?”

“True. Normally I’m pretty cool and open about being pansexual, but sometimes people will see my pansexual pride pin and feel the need to make some weird comment. I know random homophobes on the street shouldn’t have the power to hurt me but it’s hard not to let those small, ignorant comments get to me sometimes. Like, it’s not going to fuck me up, but it’ll certainly leave a small dent in my armor.”

Isak nods again. “It’s the type of shit you’ll only ever think about when you’re sad,” he adds, and Even makes a soft noise of agreement. The conversation—casual, cool, gay—is such a drastic difference from the first minute or so of this game that Isak has a little bit of whiplash. But so far, he likes Even. And he knows that pretty much everybody likes Even, so he supposes that Even isn’t actually such a bad guy.

“Exactly,” Even agrees. “Or if I’m depressed, I’ll start writing down lists of all the dumb shit people have said to me. I don’t know why I do it, I guess because it makes me sad and somehow making myself sad is better than me sitting in bed feeling nothing.”

“Depressed?”

“Yeah, I’m bipolar.”

“Oh. My mum’s schizophrenic.” Isak cringes immediately after the words come out of his mouth. It sounds exactly like when people say _oh, I have a gay cousin_ after Isak comes out to them, and he figures it’s probably just as annoying. “Fuck, sorry. I didn’t mean to, like, one up you or anything. Shit, that was so rude of me. I’m sorry.”

Even laughs, a full on laugh this time, and Isak’s suddenly too star struck to be too embarrassed. “It’s fine, Isak, honestly. I hope your mum’s doing okay,” he says, and Isak nods, says she is. “I have meds that help regulate my episodes, so they’re less common now than they used to be. And they’re not as bad as they used to be, either.”

“That’s good,” Isak says tentatively, and Even nods encouragingly so Isak knows he’s said the right thing. “I’m glad you’re doing well. I can’t even begin to imagine how hard it must be to live with bipolar. I mean, I’ve seen my mum, but obviously everyone’s experiences are different, so.. Yeah, I guess what I’m trying to say is that, um, I admire you and how, like, strong you seem to be, I guess.”

“Thanks, Isak.”

“You’re welcome.”

Silence again for a couple of seconds. Isak checks the time on his phone to find there’s only four minutes and three seconds left in their little excursion to heaven. He feels more at ease than he did when they came in, like maybe he and Even could actually be friends. And that’s a better development than he could’ve asked for, really.

He bites his lip, looking up at where he knows Even’s body is. His eyes have adjusted to the dark a bit, but he still can’t see shit. “If this is what heaven is like, maybe I don’t wanna go there after all,” he jokes, and Even laughs a little. “I mean, straight people have spent all this time making heaven sound like some paradise. Right now it just seems like a dark closet.”

“I worked hard to get out of the closet, why would I want to go back in?” Even mumbles, and Isak laughs so hard that he snorts, which makes Even laugh. It’s a nice feeling.

Three minutes (or, a little over) and he and Even have practically no tension between them. Time heals all wounds, sure, but Isak had expected more time than a measly handful of minutes. Maybe he’s underestimated the universe all this time—he didn’t even really know that it was possible.

“So. If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?” Even asks, probably to keep the conversation going to pass the time. Isak wants to laugh, ask if this is suddenly a game of truth or dare, but he doesn’t.

“Anywhere?” Isak asks, and Even hums in confirmation. “I don’t know. Somewhere far from Oslo, I think. Don’t get me wrong, I love it here, but sometimes it feels a little suffocating. I want to experience something else, somewhere else. You know? People say that Oslo is a big city and, like, I guess it is. But being here sometimes.. I feel like the walls are caving in on me. The metaphorical ones. So.. maybe somewhere tropical. Like Puerto Rico or something. Australia. New Zealand could be cool. Hawaii. Something like that. How about you?”

Even shrugs, Isak can see the movement through the shadows. “I dunno. I like Oslo. I wouldn’t mind staying. I like the cold.” Isak rolls his eyes. Of course Even is the type of person to like the cold. Isak hates the wintertime with every fiber of his being, and practically cannot survive without hot chocolate and fuzzy blankets. “But I think living somewhere like Russia would be cool. Or Finland, maybe. Where it’s still cold in the winter, and I’m still in Europe, and still pretty close to home.”

“I would not want to go to Russia. Too damn cold.”

“You don’t like the cold?”

“Fuck no,” Isak laughs. “Shit, I hate the cold. Two years ago we went on a vacation to Belize over Christmas and it was so warm there. It was like fucking heaven.”

Even scoffs, “I thought this was heaven. Locked in a dark closet with the guy who hated you less than seven minutes ago.”

“This is a close second. It’s a little chilly in here.”

“Ah, so I lost points for the draft, which I have no control over whatsoever?”

Isak shrugs. “Better luck next time.”

“Isak, I know we’re cool now, but I honestly don’t plan on spending more time in dark closets with you. I’m getting dust in my throat every time I talk.”

“Stop talking, then.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“More than I’d like putting your finger up your ass,” Isak teases, and he doesn’t need the light to know that Even is probably rolling his eyes. His suspicions are confirmed when Even laughs and reaches out to shove his shoulder, pushing him back into the wall since there’s really nowhere else for him to go.

“Fuck off.”

“In one minute and two seconds, I will gladly do that,” Isak nods. “We’re gonna walk out and everyone will expect us to have, like, fucked.”

Even chuckles, “Dude, do you honestly think you could make me come in under seven minutes?”

“Fuck you, of course I could. I’m the master of that.” He looks up and down Even’s body like he’s sizing him up, even though he can only just make out the outline of Even’s clothes. “I also know for a fact that I could get you to come in less than seven minutes because you’re an 18 year old boy. Your stamina cannot be _that_ good. Especially if you have a voyeurism kink.”

“You don’t know shit about my kinks. Also, I’m 19. I had to redo my third year.”

“Ah, I see.”

“So, does that mean _you_ could come in less than seven minutes, Mr. Sex God?”

Isak sniffs, raising his chin in defiance. If he looks down too much, his crown will fall. “Some see it as premature ejaculation, I see it as my compliments to the chef,” he says indignantly, and Even breaks out into breathless giggles.

“Your _compliments_ to the _chef_?! Who even are you?!” Even chokes out, laughing so hard that Isak can’t help but start laughing along.

“I’m the man of your dreams,” Isak says, and Even just laughs for another long period of time. “It’s too bad that you can’t experience how great my sex truly is, because our time is up in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...” Isak points at the door just in time for it to swing open, a grinning Mikael and Jonas standing on the other side.

Isak sees Even still laughing, wiping tears from his eyes, and he feels a little breathless. Even was lovely to talk to, and he’s so much prettier now that Isak knows he’s not a dick.

He looks back at Jonas and Mikael, who’ve stopped smiling and now look extremely disappointed. “You two just sat in there talking the whole time?” Jonas asks, and Isak nods a bit. “Boring. You two suck.”

“But we’re friends now!” Even exclaims, draping his arm over Isak’s shoulders. “So the stupid dare was good for one thing.”

“Don’t say I never did anything for you,” Mikael mumbles dejectedly, making Jonas smile and kiss his cheek. They turn to make their way back to the circle, Even and Isak in tow. When they all sit back down and Even spins the bottle to pick the next victim, Isak unashamedly stares across the circle. Even is all smiley now, joking around, and Isak likes him so much better when he’s happy. He’s glad they worked things out so he can see this side of Even now, too.

Even looks up at him, and instead of breaking eye contact, Isak just smiles. Even, for god knows what reason, smiles back even wider.

  
(Fast forward four weeks later, and they’re pressed inside the same closet, hands tearing at clothes and at hair, and their lips barely separate for more than a split second. It’s all heat and tongue and back and forth as they try to take their clothes off, the minutes slowly ticking down.

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this,” Even mumbles against Isak’s lips as his fingers work to undo Isak’s belt. Isak reaches down to help, and when it comes undone, it takes both of them to get Isak’s jeans down his legs.

“You bet me that I couldn’t make you come in less than seven minutes,” Isak whispers, grabbing the lube from the back of Even’s jeans pocket before stepping back to let Even take them off completely. “I’m not about to lose money for something I know I can do.”

Even laughs. “That’s all I am? A bet?” He teases, pressing his lips back to Isak’s again. They have just a little over six minutes now, and Isak doesn’t want to waste anymore time talking.

“Of course not, you’re my boyfriend, you fucking idiot,” Isak reassures. “Are you still sure you wanna do this? We can stop if you’re not comfortable.”

“If you stop, I’m breaking up with you.”

“Fair enough.”

Six minutes and fourteen seconds later, they’re standing together with panting breaths and a mess to clean up, and Isak can’t wipe the dopey smile off of his face.

“You owe me 30 kroner.”

Even laughs, pressing his lips to the sweat-slick skin of Isak’s neck. “How about, instead, we just go to your place and cuddle for thirty hours?”

“Unrealistic, but I’m down. Get your clothes back on.”)

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for: use of the f slur, sexual humor, mild sexualish content in the parentheses at the end
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated, and come find me on tumblr if you wanna (femmevilde)


End file.
